


Five + One

by Halsey (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, No band AU, it's not alcoholism but there are two with heavy drinking, joshler - Freeform, my hand hurts from typing this bc it's so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times where Tyler and Josh love each other, but don't say it, and 1 time where they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five + One

**Author's Note:**

> Every line is the start of a new scenario btw

Josh was a new kid in a new school, in a scary new town. He didn’t know anyone and, even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was very, very nervous. He looked down at his new shoes, the only good part about the day. “Josh, honey, are you ready to go to school? Get your bag so we can go.” His mom said, as his siblings bounded out the door.

As his mom pulled up to the school, and he slid out of the car along with his brother, his stomach started to feel queasy. The ground really wasn’t as interesting as Josh made it out to be, as that was the only thing he could look at. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself the first day. _Just don’t say anything and you’ll be fine_ Josh thought. All he had to do was go to his classroom, and find a seat. That’s all he had to do. How hard could that be? But once his brother left his side, he felt the halls swallow him up, and scrambled into the room with the name _Mrs. Marin_ in red.

The lady at the front of the room at the desk looked up at him, there were some kids coloring at the back table. Josh stumbled up to the teacher’s desk and mumbles, “um, excuse me?”

The teacher looked up at him and smiled, “Are you Joshua?” She was skinny and blonde with a nice big smile. Josh figured he liked her already.

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p.’

“Ah, alright,” She said, getting up. “You’ll be sitting here,” She pointed to a table that was in the front row, with three chairs around it. “Tyler will be on your right, and Mark on your left.” Two kids that were sitting at the back table perked up, Josh assumed those were Tyler and Mark.

The bell rang, and Josh didn’t realize the classroom filled up. He slid into the seat, and two kids sat next to him. Mark had very soft features, and Tyler’s were more angular. Josh tried his best to melt into the seat, because that totally worked in his fantasy world. The teacher started talking, and then Josh heard his name and perked up. “Josh, would you like to introduce yourself?”

He really didn’t want to, but figured that the only acceptable answer was yes. So, he coughed and said, “I’m Josh, I just moved here from Cleveland,” Not really knowing anything else to say.

The teacher smiled, and asked the class if there was any questions for Josh. No one had any. Josh was glad.

Later that day at recess and lunch, Tyler and Mark offered to let him play transformers with them, he agreed, but only if he could be bumblebee. Josh was running away from Tyler, and he tripped over his brand new shoes, and scraped his knee. He wailed out, causing quite the commotion. Tyler knelt beside him, and Mark ran to get a teacher. The teacher and Tyler helped Josh to the nurse’s office to get a band aid on.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just met you and I promise I won’t ever do it again,” Tyler babbled.

“S’okay, it’s just a scrape. Hurts pretty bad, but I’ll be okay.” Josh reassured a worried Tyler. Josh also realized that Tyler is a very pretty person, and he didn’t look as pretty when he was said as when he was happy.

“Will you be my friend?” Tyler asked, as if he was nervous Josh would say no.

Josh looked right at him, and smiled, “of course. Best friends.”

\-------------------------------

Josh was bopping his head to the melody in his earbuds. He didn’t notice his friend bounding up to him, until he was being tugged backwards by the hook of his backpack. He squeaked and contorted his face in surprise. He pulled the left earbud out of his ear and furrowed his brows. Tyler looked at him with eyes like saucers. “Dude. There’s a test in Algebra. I didn’t study.” He was talking a mile a minute, bouncing on his heels, and Josh knew exactly what to do.

Josh didn’t really care about school, yet Tyler cared way too much. ‘Dude, it’ll be alright. You know how to do everything. You’re the best in our class at this, and you’ll do just fine.” Josh said, knowing all too well that he was right, but he also knew that Tyler wasn’t going to believe him.

Tyler chewed on his pinkie nail, something he only did when he was anxious. Tyler was bouncing on his heels, almost losing his balance, and having to steady himself using Josh’s arm. “Dude, what is the test even over? I didn’t study last night,” Tyler said, still hyperventilating.

Josh knew it was odd that Tyler didn’t study, but knew he must have had a good reason to not have studied. “You’re going to do fine, it’s over polynomials, and factoring. You’ll be fine.” Josh knew that Tyler would be fine, too. He wouldn’t lie, especially to his best friend.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair, and Josh momentarily was distracted, because a piece of hair fell in front of Tyler’s eyes, and it was cute, but, like puppy dog cute. Josh totally didn’t have a crush on his best friend.  Not at all. “Josh, what am I going to do?” Tyler said, his face going red and his eyes watering.

Josh mentally cursed himself, he shouldn’t be thinking of his best friend like that. “Look, Ty. We could skip next period if you want?” Josh said, not expecting to get an approving response.

Tyler thought for a while, a quizzical look on his face, until his eyes went bright. “What else would we do besides go to class?” Tyler asked.

Josh gave him a look, a look only bad guys in movies have, Tyler thought, and said, “Well, we could always go sit on the gym bleachers?”

“That’s so _stupid_ but alright,” Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

“Really?” Josh lit up.

“Yeah, I guess.” Tyler said, and Josh dragged him to the gym. “I’m not sure how you get me to do these things, Joshua.” Tyler poked fun.

“Oh, you know you love it.” Josh winked at him.

Tyler shoved him and scoffed.

\-------------------------------

As far as he was concerned, Tyler’s life had been pretty great. He had a family that was supportive and accepting, as far as he knew. But lately, Tyler had been feeling down again. Like the way he felt after he lost the biggest basketball game of the year last year. The way he felt when he got caught lying to his parents about not being at home by curfew.

Tyler sat at his piano, with his hands shaking on the keys. He didn’t know what to do, nothing was sounding right at the moment, and he couldn’t come up with a melody. He couldn’t move his hands, and the next thing he knew, he couldn’t breathe. He reached over to his phone and shakily dialed Josh’s number, waiting for the ring. It rang twice before Josh answered.

“Hey, Tyler, what’s up?” Josh asked, sounding like he was tired, Tyler forgot that he could very well be sleeping.

“O-oh. Did I wake you?” Tyler asked.

“No, not at all, Ty. Are you okay? You sound like you’re crying,” Josh’s gravelly voice made it through the speakers.

“I-I’m okay. I needed someone to talk to,” Tyler sniffled.

“I’m here, Ty. I’m here.” Josh reassured.

“Josh?” Tyler whimpered.

“Ty?” Josh said attentively.

“I’d hate to bother you, but can you come over?” Tyler mumbled.

“Of course, Ty. Give me a few minutes. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?” Josh asked with worry.

“N-no I should be fine. Come through the back door, though.” Tyler reminds him, he didn’t need to get in trouble like the last time Josh came through the window, and ended up fracturing his wrist, getting both himself and Tyler in trouble.

Josh slid a hoodie on over his bare torso, and stuffed his feet into shoes that were already tied from the day before. He made his way out his door and jogged down the block and across the street to Tyler’s house. Close quarters really paid off.

He tapped three times on the back door, one long rap, one short tick, and another long rap, and Tyler weakly opened the door. He mustered up a watery smile, and Josh could sense the pain in his eyes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Josh asked as soon as he got in the house.

“Can we go up to my room first? I don’t want to wake anyone,” Tyler sniffled.

Josh let Tyler take him upstairs. He had never been in Tyler’s room, they always hung out in the basement or the living room, but never in his room. The hallway was dark, and the carpet was plush against Josh’s feet that he neglected socks. Tyler turned the light on, it momentarily blinding the both of them. Josh could feel him tense up, his grip on Josh’s hand getting tight.

Tyler sat on his piano bench, and Josh sat on his bed, “I didn’t know you played piano,” Josh quipped.

“I-I try. No one really knows about it-t,” Tyler sniffs.

Josh hummed in response.

“I’m not the best, though, surely I’m no Mozart.” Tyler said, laughing shakily.”

“Clearly you aren’t Mozart, or maybe you are, I don’t know,” Josh joked back. “Would you play me something to prove that you really aren’t Mozart?”

Tyler blushed, though it was hard to tell because his face was red from tears. “Maybe someday, but not now, I just need to rest now.” Tyler said, feeling slightly bad for asking Josh to come over and not talk. “Can you stay here?” He made puppy dog eyes at Josh.

“Of course, Tyler. Anything for you.” Josh said, as he and Tyler slipped into bed and slept peacefully next to one another.

\-------------------------------

Josh stumbled into the quiet of his apartment. He giggled as he tripped over his own feet. He was a _little_ tipsy. But only a little. He giggled and mumbled to himself some incoherent thoughts, and made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Or someone, rather. “What are you doing?” a familiar voice asked him.

“Just gettin’ somethin’ t’drink” His words slurred together.

“Oh, baby, I don’t think you need anything more to drink.” Tyler shook his head.

“But I wan’ it,” Josh pouted.

“Baby, you don’t need it. Tell you what, how about we go and lay down on the couch? We can watch a movie, I’ll even let you pick it.” Tyler coaxed.

“Hmm,” Josh rested his hand on his chin in thought, “I guess that could work, but only if I’m little spoon.” He reasoned.

“Alright,” Tyler laughed, “you can be little spoon. Just let me get some blankets, go sit on the couch.” He instructed.

“Ooh, someone’s getting’ bossy,” Josh purred, but wobbled to the couch anyways. “Tyler! I want a drink!” He shouted loud enough for Tyler to hear from the other room, and probably loud enough for the people at the international space station to hear, too.

Tyler knew damn well he wasn’t going to give Josh any more alcohol, so he decided to try the placebo effect. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, handed it to Josh and positioned himself so Josh could lay in his arms.

“Thank you so much, baaaby,” Josh said, dragging out the nickname.

Tyler smirked, knowing his plan had worked. The two snuggled together, Josh still babbling on to himself and making commentary at the movie, while he drifted off to sleep. Tyler smiled at Josh, because even in a hazy state, he was peaceful and cute as a button. Soon, Tyler drifted off to dreamland as well.

The morning sun shone through the curtains, and Tyler felt the heavy weight of Josh on him, as he struggled to get up from under him. He eventually wriggled free, and started to make himself coffee. Not much later, Josh groaned from the couch. His throat was dry and his head was pounding. “Tyler?” He croaked.

Tyler smirked to himself, knowing all too well that Josh shouldn’t have gone out drinking. “Yes?”

“Can you bring me some aspirin? And water?” He mustered out before pushing his head back into the pillows.

Tyler grabbed the pills and filled a glass half way with water, smirking to himself, and handing Josh the glass, “Maybe next time you’ll be more careful.” He mused.

Josh just wrinkled his nose and was out like a light.

\-------------------------------

Josh was sitting on his and Tyler’s bed, looking at old pictures of himself. He had always hated the brown hue of his hair, and the matching brown shade of his eyes. He never understood why some humans were graced with the same color of hair and eyes, why life had to come up with that boring combination. He had always threatened to dye his hair throughout middle and high school, driving his parents crazy. He knew that they knew that he would never do that, not without their permission. But now, he didn’t need it. He was a grown ass adult and he could do whatever he wanted to do. Well, as long as it was legal.

He clicked through multitudes of google searches for guys with different colored hair, shades of blues and pinks and reds all blended together until he couldn’t tell the difference. He was cut out of his rainbow daze as he heard the humming of his boyfriend down the hall.

“Hey, J,” Tyler sang, a towel wrapped around his torso. “What’s up?”

Josh smiled, “Nothing, really Hey, you know when I said I wanted to color my hair?” He piped up.

Tyler gave a slow nod, “You mention it like once a day, how could I ever forget?” he joked, rolling his eyes.

“I think I’m finally going to do it. I’ve had much convincing from Debby and Ashley and Brendon. I think that I should just get it over with.’ Josh smiled wide.

“I’m not sure why it took you this long to figure that out. I knew the day you first brought it up that you would end up doing it sooner or later.” Tyler tried to sound smart.

“Well, I’m going to do it, there’s just one thing,” Josh’s sentence dropped off.

“What’s that?” Tyler pushed.

“Well, I’ve never done that before, I need help,” He raised his eyebrows at Tyler.

“Oh no, if you think I’m helping you dye your hair, you’re dead wrong, Mr. Dun,” Tyler feigned sternness.

Josh gave him puppy eyes and begged him, and as soon as Tyler knew it, he was being tugged into a CVS and being pushed down the aisle with all the haircare.

“So I was thinking a nice, subtle pink,” Josh mused.

“Oh, sure.” Tyler quipped, “ _Subtle.”_

“It could be worse,” Josh reasoned, and Tyler knew he was right.

The two made it back to their apartment, and Tyler finally had a voice of reason pop into his head. “Josh, do you even know how to do this?”

“Uh, no. But that’s exactly the reason they put instructions on the box,” Josh smiled dumbly.

Tyler shook his head, and wrapped the towel loosely around Josh’s shoulders. Tyler convinced Josh that it was so the dye didn’t get all over him, but if he was being completely honest, it’s so that he didn’t get distracted by how beautiful he was.

“Here goes nothing,” Tyler huffed, taking a glob of dye and sloppily massaging it into Josh’s scalp.

An hour and a half later, after both men had basically had to take two showers because of how messy Tyler was with the dye, Josh’s hair was a vibrant, pink color that rivalled the feathers of a flamingo.

“Thanks for helping me with all this, babe, I really appreciate it,” Josh said.

“Yeah, I’d help you with anything and you know that, Tyler said.

He’d hate to admit it, but his cheeks were a brighter shade of pink than Josh’s hair.

\-------------------------------

It was something that had been going on for a while now. Josh would go out, and Tyler would stay home. The two had been together for almost three years, and it was no secret that they were very possessive over one another. Tyler, however, felt that bond loosening. He knew he was more of a homebody, not one who enjoyed going out as much as Josh did. He also knew he wasn’t as popular of a guy as Josh and therefore he had a lack of friends. He never got upset when Josh went out, except for when it became a weekly event. But Tyler Joseph was not jealous.

Josh came home one night, stumbling and stuttering, and Tyler had finally had enough. “What the hell do you think you’re doing out this late at night?” he starts as soon as Josh walks through the door.

“Nothin’ Ty. Just had some fun, nothin’ serious, god lighten up” Josh slurred his words.

“Lighten up? Lighten up? Josh, do you realize that you have gone out every night this week, and at least once every week prior to tonight for the past month and a half?” Tyler questioned.

“I’m jus’ havin’ fun, Ty. No need to yell.” Josh tried to soothe him, “C’mon, let’s go to bed, m’sleepy.” He walked towards Tyler and tried to wrap his arms around him.

Tyler pulled away fast. He wasn’t about to have Josh’s alcohol breath on his body. “No. I will not go to bed with you. You’re sleeping out here tonight.” He said defiantly.

“But Ty! I wanna cuddle,” Josh said, “You look too cute tonight to sleep alone,” He reasoned.

“No. Now I’m going to go to bed in our room, and you can shape up in the morning and then we’ll see.” Tyler directed.

Josh moped his way to the couch and tossed and turned until he fell asleep. Tyler did the same, at one point even considering giving in and letting Josh sleep next to him. But he knew Josh wouldn’t learn if Tyler didn’t start to stand his ground eventually.

Morning came and both boys realized they didn’t sleep well. Josh was snoring still when Tyler had gone to the kitchen to make coffee, and woke up shortly after, a hangover obviously looming.

Josh got up and took some aspirin and drank some water before turning to Tyler and taking his hand. “Look, I know I fucked up last night. I promise it won’t get that bad again. Please, just promise me you won’t ever make me sleep alone like that again.” He begged.

“Josh, you need to know that when you go out that often without me, it seems like I’m not as exciting as you’d like me to be, and I promise I’ll try to go out with you more, but please know that you can’t go out that often alone,” Tyler quipped, with soft eyes.

Josh nodded, bringing Tyler into his arms. “I promise,” He whispered just loud enough for Tyler to hear. “I won’t go out as much and I’ll spend more time with you, I love you,” He said, not registering in his mind.

Tyler paused. They had never said I love you to one another before, but the moment felt right. Exactly six seconds passed and Tyler leaned his forehead on Josh’s shoulder, “I love you more.”

“Impossible.” Josh returned, capturing Tyler’s lips in a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long and my hand hurts from typing. I hope you liked it. Comments/Kudos welcome hmu on tumblr @shiningdun


End file.
